chillfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: I Am The Future
The Chronicles of Sonic the Hedgehog: I Am The Future, is a 2014 video game, and is the 2nd insallment in the "Chronicles of Sonic The Hedgehog" series. In this game, the entire story is told, and the twist comes into play. Continuing from the previous game, Shadow is revealed to have been captured by Chaos, who has been with Eggman this entire time! Everything is about to change... Intro The intro opens with the sky a bright blue, filled with puffy white clouds, and the sound of birds chirping. The shot changes to a giant house, with a white picket fence, and a beautiful meadow surrounding it. Inside, a little boy is shown entering a room, which appears to be a basement. As the boy crosses the room, he comes to a lab table, where an animal (Not Shown), is sitting on the table, and the boy reaches for a blue liquid... The scene then ends, and it cuts to Shadow's vision, who opens his eyes to a blue water all around him, and is suddenly put down onto a white bed. The water then suddenly vanishes, and Eggman walks up to him. He bends over Shadow, demanding to know where Sonic is hiding. Shadow declares he has no clue where his friends are, and that Sonic is gone. Shadow then sees the water forming into something. Chaos! Eggman then injects Shadow with a needle, and afterwards says he will keep Shadow paralized until he tells him where Sonic is. A large booming sound it then heard, followed by a sound like thunder. Shadow looked towards the door in which the noise is coming from, and sees an orange glow behind it. Suddenly, the door breaks down, and flies through the room, slamming into Eggman. Sonic has just kicked the door down, and sped through the room, unlocking Shadow from his restraints. Shadow tries to get up, but falls over due to being paralized. Sonic carries him up, but Chaos suddenly forms into water, and begins to flood the room. Due to bbeing paralized, Shadow can do nothing but lay on the floor as the water surrounds him. Sonic tries to rescue Shadow, but is thrown backwards by the wave of water. Sonic uses his super speed to go for Shadow, but cannot reach him. Sonic gives all his might, and grabs Shadow's hand, resulting in both hedgehogs flying out of the room, with the flood of water following behind them. Sonic then rushes through the strange base, and retraces his steps. He passed by flaming robots he had destroyed moments earlier. Sonic then bursts through a wall, and makes it to the outside world. Outside, Sonic and Shadow begin to float into space, when Sonic attempts to use his super form. Sonic loses 2 Chaos Emeralds, and is close to suffocating. Meanwhile, Eggman struggles to get to his feet, when Chaos goes to the frozen lab, where Eggman has held his secret weapon for years. Eggman slams his hand into a button, which unleashed one of the tubes. White, glowing eyes are seen, as the thing begins to walk out... Sonic and Shadow are nearly dead as they float helplessly theough space. Just as Sonic's vision begins to fade, Tails comes by with the "Tornado 5", a plane that is able to fly over land, sea, and even in space! Sonic and Shadow are put into their seats, and flown away from the giganic ship Eggman has stored in. Shadow tries to wake up, but fails and blacks out. Sonic feels really dizzy, and asks Tails where they are. Tails reply's with "Home" as the plane zooms across the ocean... Story Arriving back in Angel Island, Sonic is able to get Shadow up and ready. Shadow explains to Sonic that Eggman was looking for him, and that Chaos has returned to Eggman's aid. With Tails Doll dead, and Metal Sonic missing, Sonic decides to take matter into his own hands, and go see the Master Emerald, hoping it could lead to a solution. After zooming his way through island, Sonic, Shadow, and Tails meet up with Knuckles near the shrine, and plead to have the Master Emerald. Knuckles proclaims he does not know what happened to it. The Master Emerald wasn't even green anymore! It was a dark gray-ish color. Suddenly, something crashes down into the ground, sending everyone flying back. Sonic could barely get a glimpse of it, before it flew back up into the sky...with the Master Emerald! Sonic exclaims they go after it with the Tornado 5, but not a second later, a giant flash is seen in the sky, and suddenly, everything begins to go awlry. A giant green vortex then appears in the sky, swirling around and around. The giant sip seen in the intro then emerges from inside it, with Eggman and Chaos piloting it. An enormous army of robots also begin to pour out as Sonic can do nothing but stare in shock. Sonic rushes back to the Tornado 5 as Eggman's fleet begins to burn and destroy the island. Sonic makes it to the Tornado 5, and begins to take off. The plane takes off at the last second, before the beach is set in flames. Sonic flys the Tornado 5 towards the gigantic ship, and is ready to board, before Chaos shoots an enormous water pellet at the plane causing the controls to malfunction. Sonic crash lands on the outside of the spaceship, surviving the crash. Sonic zooms, speeds, and hops up the outside of the spaceship when he comes upon an entrance inside. He carefully sneaks into the spaceship, and makes his way into the core. Sonic finally comes upon Eggman, Chaos, and a new robot. Sonic suddenly realizes the new robot is the same one who took the Master Emerald! Sonic spots the Master Emerald on a machine, which all 3 of them are facing away from. Sonic tip toes over to the Master Emerald, but as soon as he touches it, an alarm is set off. Sonic attempts to speed his way out of the room, but the metal doors surrounding them close, leaving no escape. Meanwhile, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow remain trapped in the middle of the island the flames surrounding them all. Tails begins to fly off of the island, but fails due to the flames and smoke. Shadow thinks of an idea, but it is pure crazy. Shadow reveals he had stolen the green chaos emerald from Sonic as he was talking to Knuckles. Shadow uses Chaos Control, and freezes time, allowing the flames and smoke to stop. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails make their way off of the island, and see that Eggman's spaceship is too high to reach. Tails smiles, and asks everyone for a ride. Tails then takes off towards the ship using his twin tails, with Knuckles and Shadow hanging on tight. The 3 make it onto the ship safely, and make their way through the ship, until they come upon Sonic, Eggman, Chaos, and another robot. Tails and Knuckles carefully tie up Eggman, the Robot, and Chaos together, while Shadow lets go of the Chaos Emerald, resuming time. Sonic looks around, confused on what just happened. Eggman and the Robot grow mad of the trap, but Chaos easily slips out of the binds, disolving into a flood of water. Sonic and Chaos engage in a fight, but Sonic is defeated easily. Chaos frees Eggman and the Robot, declaring vistory. The Chaos Emerald is then sucked out of Shadow's hands, and into the Robot's. Just as Sonic thinks all is lost, Silver comes crashing through the door, decompressing the room. Silver uses his mind powers to keep Eggman and Chaos trapped, while Silver helps Sonic and the others to their feet. The random robot then uses the power of 3 Chaos Emeralds to suck Silver's energy out of him, leaving Silver's power gone. Silver's energy then begins to grow into a warp hole, and suddenly, Silver is sucked in. Shadow, and Chaos are then sucked in as Eggman demands to know what is going on. With no answer, Sonic, Tails, and Eggman are sucked in, as the warp hole continues to remain open... Sonic then wakes up, and finds himself in a strange place. The only person with him is Silver, who explains that Silver's energy came from the future, and that EVERYONE was sucked 200 years into the future. Sonic demands to know WHERE everyone is, but sadly, Silver cannot answer that. Sonic rushes through the chrome world, but only finds nothing. Sonic then puts two and two together, and realizes that when Eggman destroyed Angel Island, the future became nothing! There WAS no Angel Island in the future! Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman...they had died a long time ago, and now the only living ones were him and Silver! There was no ocean, only a metal floor, and a white sky. How were they going to get out? Sonic then sees the same warp hole that they were sucked into, and realizes the warp hole was never shut off in the past, so it remains in the future! Sonic and Silver take their chances, and leap into the hole... Sonic and Silver emerge 200 MORE years into the future, but this time, there is a new city! Flying cars, roads that travel up the wall, and skyscrapers 85 stories high! Sonic was amazed, as was Silver as he had never been this far in the future before. The warp hole then dissapears, something Sonic and Silver fail to notice. Surrounding the city is a giant stadium, with the main building centered in the middle of the city.